pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Bisharp
Vs. Bisharp is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 10/19/19. Story Hilda: Emboar, use Hammer Arm! Emboar charges across the field, as Getty points forward. Getty: Simisear, use Flame Charge! Simisear stomps the ground, lighting aflame. Simisear collides with Emboar’s Hammer Arm, which pounds it into the ground defeated. Referee: Simisear is unable to battle! The winner is Emboar and the victor is Hilda! Hilda: Yee-haw! Nuting like a ruff and tuff battle to ‘et our flames lit! Emboar: Em! Freddy: What a wonderful battle! And now our next match! It’s Cilan versus Ricard! Two A-class Pokémon Connoisseurs! Burgundy scowls as she tears at a handkerchief, as Cilan and Ricard take the field. Cilan: It is a pleasure to battle an A-class Connoisseur such as yourself. Ricard: I wish I could say that I agree. However, this shall be a quick and simple match. Liepard! Cilan: Vanillish! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Liepard and Vanillish. Iris shivers at the sight of Vanillish. Iris: Why’d it have to evolve? (Looks around) Ian still not come back yet? Rui: Not yet. I think I’m going to go look for him. Georgia: He probably just needs time to think. I’d leave him for now. Rui: Since when did you become the logical one? Iris: She hasn’t been that bad since she trained with Marshal. Rui: Whatever. Rui heads down into the Shopping Mall, as Vanillish fires Ice Beam at Liepard. Liepard leaps back, dodging it. Ricard: Liepard, use Shadow Ball! Cilan: Icy Wind! Vanillish breathes a sparkling blue wind, catching Liepard at its feet. Liepard slips and fires Shadow Ball to the side. Cilan: Your approach is too direct, and not considerate of environmental factors. That flavor of battle won’t work on us! Now Ice Beam! Vanillish fires Ice Beam, striking and defeating Liepard. Referee: Liepard is unable to battle! The winner is Vanillish and the victor is Cilan! Cilan and Ricard meet in the middle, shaking hands. Cilan: That was a wonderful battle there, Ricard. Ricard: The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for the learning opportunity. Burgundy: Hmph! To think that they are glamouring over them just because they are A-class connoisseurs. Georgia: That’s two classes above you. Burgundy: Hmph! Once they see me on the battlefield they'll forget all about them tout de suite! Freddy: Next match, Angus versus Burgundy! Burgundy gasps with a start, as Angus takes to the field, styling his hair with a comb. Burgundy looks nervous now. Cilan: Good luck Burgundy! Burgundy: I don’t need support from you! Burgundy takes to the field, as Angus throws his Pokéball, choosing Simisage. Simisage: Simi! Burgundy: Simisage, huh? It’s tasting time! Sawsbuck! Burgundy throws her Pokéball, choosing Spring form Sawsbuck. Sawsbuck: Saw! Angus: Ha! Like you’ll beat us! Simisage, use Seed Bomb! Simisage forms an energy seed, firing it. Burgundy smirks as Sawsbuck takes it. It glows with green energy, powering up. Burgundy: Dommage pour toi! Our ability is Sap Sipper! Now Sawsbuck, use Mega Horn! Angus: Simisage, use Acrobatics! Sawsbuck’s horn glow dark green, as it charges at Simisage. Simisage dashes in glowing light blue, going foot first. The attacks collide, stalling and exploding. Burgundy: Double Kick then Nature Power! Sawsbuck spins around, striking Simisage with its back hooves. Sawsbuck faces Simisage again, glowing white. It fires energy beams of ice, fire and thunder for Tri Attack. Simisage is struck and defeated. Referee: Simisage is unable to battle! The winner is Sawsbuck and the victor is Burgundy! Burgundy: La victoire! We did it! Burgundy returns Sawsbuck, as she goes back to the trainer box. Cilan: Your battle style has truly grown, Burgundy. It seems that you’ve taken my previous advice. Burgundy: (Embarrassed) I have not! I have trained and done this by myself! Rui searches through the Shopping Mall, going through the area. Golett appears before her, wearing a pair of Choice Specs. Golett: Go. Rui: (Giggles) Hey there. Those are some pretty cute glasses. Where’s Ian? Golett: Go. Golett leads Rui into the store, going through the aisles. Ian is examining a rack, as Rui and Golett join Ian. Ian is examining a black cap with a white Pokéball signal on it. Rui: Hey Ian. Ian: (Startled) Oh hey. Rui: Sheesh, your injuries must’ve dulled your senses. (Gasps) I’m so sorry! Ian: It’s fine. You need something? Rui: Uh, I was just going to see if you wanted to see the last matches of the first round. You missed most of them. Ian: Sure. Why not? Rui: How about I buy you that hat, and Golett those glasses? Ian looks to Golett, it looking to him. Ian chuckles a bit. Ian: Yeah. Sounds good. Golett nods, as it reaches to its chest. It glows for a moment, then holds a brown Earth Plate and offers it to Ian. Ian takes it, Rui leaning in. Rui: What is it? Ian: No idea. End Scene Iris: Druddigon, use Iron Head! Betty: Simipour, Ice Punch! Druddigon’s head shines like iron, as she rams Simipour in the chest. It flinches from the impact, Iris grinning. Iris: Now use Dragon Tail! Druddigon’s tail glows with green energy scales, as she strikes Simipour. Simipour hits the ground defeated. Referee: Simipour is unable to battle! The winner is Druddigon and the victor is Iris! Iris: That’s the way! Druddigon: (Roaring) Drud! Iris returns Druddigon, as she heads back to the trainer booth. Georgia looks around, irritated. Georgia: So? Where’s my opponent? Don George: He said that he would be here in time for the final match. Though, if he isn’t here within five minutes, he’ll forfeit the match. Georgia: I refuse to accept that as an outcome. Voice: Are you really that concerned about a battle? Bronius walks up from the Shopping Mall, parading as if he owned the place. Iris: Him! He’s with Team Plasma! Don George: (Annoyed) Another of you has entered my tournament? Bronius: And I bring great tides! His royal Majesty, King N, heard about your tournament meant solely to spite them! Georgia: Blah, blah! Are you going to fight? Bronius: Heh. I suppose I could entertain you. Bronius opens a Pokéball, choosing Druddigon. Georgia: Ha! Bisharp! Georgia throws her Pokéball, choosing Bisharp. Bisharp: Bi! Bronius: Dragon Pulse! Georgia: Night Slash! Druddigon fires a stream of multi-colored dragon energy, as Bisharp forms a dark purple energy blade. Bisharp cuts through the Dragon Pulse, striking Druddigon hard. Bronius’ confidence shatters. Bronius: So easily?! Get it with Chip Away! Georgia: Block it and use Guillotine. Druddigon charges to strike Bisharp, it blocking the punch with its arm. Bisharp forms a white energy blade around it. Bisharp slashes through Druddigon, defeating it. Referee: Druddigon is unable to battle! The winner is Bisharp and the victor is Georgia. A Fusion Flare shoots down from the sky, searing through Bisharp and defeating it. Everyone looks to the sky, as they see Reshiram above them. N: I see that none of you took my last attack as seriously as you should’ve. As king of Unova, I will not allow such insubordination. Ian and Rui make it back up to the roof, spotting N and Reshiram. Ian’s eyes widen as he begins backing away. N spots him, as horrified as Ian looks. N: Ian? So, that’s, he survived? Oh, thank goodness. Reshiram: You are happy that the opposition survived? You are too soft. You will never be the king you say you are if that is your stance. N: Enough! Don George, you have openly rebelled against your king. Your punishment will be swift. Reshiram, burn the mall down. Let it show as a remind of what happens to those who resist. Reshiram: Still think this is letting them off too easy. Reshiram forms Fusion Flare, firing it down at the mall towards Georgia. A Bisharp rushes in, slicing through the Fusion Flare with Guillotine. Bisharp lands, as Grimsley walks in. Grimsley: Apologies for the the delay. I had to decide whether to actually come or not on a game of blackjack. Cilan: Grimsley of the Elite Four?! Don George: Yes. After the last tournament, I requested protection from the Pokémon Association. Grimsley: And since they thought that I wasn’t doing anything worthwhile at my favorite establishment, they volunteered me. Besides, (strokes chin) I have been interested in this Reshiram everyone has been talking about. N: A member of the Elite Four! Reshiram, this is our chance. We defeat him, and the entire region will recognize our strength. Reshiram: He doesn’t look that menacing. This will be a cinch. Grimsley: Bisharp, prepare Guillotine. Bisharp rubs its blade arms, forming Guillotine over both of them. Grimsley: Now your majesty. Let me explain the stakes here. Guillotine is a one hit KO move. So if it hits your Reshiram, it will be defeated. However, the move only works if my Pokémon is a higher level than yours. As a Pokémon of the Elite Four, it is more powerful than most, but Reshiram’s strength cannot be ignored. With that, I would wager that I have a 50/50 shot of defeating you with a Guillotine. We already displayed we can break your Fusion Flare, and we’ll be immune to Extrasensory. So I ask you your majesty. Are you ready to gamble? N looks terrified, as he contemplates. N: You’re bluffing. Grimsley: I’m a gambling man. I’m willing to lose to a foe as strong as Reshiram. But you. If you lose, then you lose all respect and the fear that you’ve garnished. Along with the fact as soon as Reshiram is defeated you shall be arrested. So I ask again. Are you ready to gamble? N scowls at this, as he taps Reshiram’s head. N: We are leaving. Reshiram: What happened to beating that powerful trainer? Did his words really shatter your will? N: He is correct. We can’t risk losing. Besides, there is another foe that we can prove our worth over. Reshiram reluctantly turns back and flies off. The crowd cheers, as Bronius runs off in fear. Ian collapses to his knees, Rui comforting him. Rui: It’s okay. He’s gone. Main Events * N attempts to interrupt the Shopping Mall 9 tournament, but is stopped by Grimsley. * Hilda, Cilan, Burgundy, Iris and Georgia all advance to the second round. * Hilda's Pignite is revealed to have evolved into Emboar. * Georgia's Pawniard is revealed to have evolved into Bisharp. * Golett gives Ian the Earth Plate. Characters * Hilda * Getty * Cilan * Ricard * Burgundy * Angus * Iris * Betty * Georgia * Ian * Rui * Grimsley * Don George * Freddy O'Martin Villains * Team Plasma ** King N ** Bronius Pokémon * Emboar (Hilda's) * Simisear (Getty's) * Vanillish (Cilan's) * Liepard (Ricard's) * Sawsbuck (Burgundy's, Spring form) * Simisage (Angus') * Druddigon (Iris') * Simipour (Betty's) * Bisharp (Georgia's) * Golett (Ian's) * Druddigon (Bronius') * Reshiram (N's) * Bisharp (Grimsley's) Trivia * Angus, Getty and Betty are all characters that appeared in the anime's Clubsplosion tournament. * Ricard is based off the character of the day from the anime episode Clash of the Connoisseurs! ** He was given a Liepard to be stronger in battle and to avoid confusion with Rui's Purrloin. * Burgundy's Sawsbuck officially reveals the season is Spring. * Burgundy has shown more diversity in move pool and strength since her previous appearance. * Golett having the Earth Plate and giving it to Ian sets up for the crossover special that takes place after this episode in the timeline; Race Against Time. * Bronius is revealed to be the sixteenth trainer in the Shopping Mall 9 tournament. This means that Cameron didn't sign up for it in time. * Grimsley's gambling attributes were heavily amplified for this series. N feared that he would lose the gamble in attacking and fled instead. * N is relieved upon seeing Ian was alive. This shows that he truly doesn't have an intention to harm or kill anyone. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc